


what happens in the stacks stays in the stacks

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, In Public, M/M, bp!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine wasn't exactly planning to study when he invited Kurt to the library</p>
            </blockquote>





	what happens in the stacks stays in the stacks

**Author's Note:**

> written for the klaine bingo prompt "library". my original idea for this prompt was cute nerdy blaine with a crush on older nerdy librarian kurt but in the end i just wrote them fucking in the library. oh well. hope you enjoy anyway.

“Blaine,” Kurt groaned, head falling back against the bookshelf behind him, “Blaine, anyone could see-”

Blaine just smirked from his position on his knees in front of Kurt, “That's what makes it so exciting,” he replied cheekily. He moved his head forward at that and rubbed his face gently over Kurt's jean clad pussy, “God, I can feel how wet you are already.”

“Then don't tease me,” Kurt hissed out, one hand going to the back of Blaine's head to hold him in place and the other moving up to his mouth, teeth clamping over his fingers. Blaine blinked up at him, mouth brushing his clothed pussy teasingly, “ _Blaine_.”

Blaine chuckled as he unbuttoned Kurt's jeans, tugging them down just enough so the top of his slit was visible, “Didn't shave today,” he noted, pressing a soft kiss to his mound.

“In my defense,” Kurt's fingers tightened at the back of his neck, “I wasn't expecting to be ravished against a bookshelf when you invited me to the library today.”

Blaine hummed, brushing soft kisses over Kurt's exposed skin, “You're far too eloquent,” he lapped at Kurt's visible split, fingers hooked under the waistband of his jeans and underwear, pulling them down further. Kurt's heartbeat spiked, the feel of Blaine's warm tongue against him however brief leaving him absolutely breathless.

“Then do something about it,” he unceremoniously pulled Blaine's face closer to his pussy, breathing raggedly as Blaine immediately molded his lips to his pussy lips. He flicked his tongue between Kurt's cleft, the muscle gliding smoothly over Kurt's already throbbing clit and causing him to keen.

Blaine continued the action, running his tongue over Kurt's clit again and again while his lips caressed Kurt's. Kurt could feel his clit hardening with every swipe of Blaine's tongue, could feel himself getting wetter by the minute. “Fingers,” Kurt gasped, “Blaine, finger me, please.”

He knew Blaine loved that, loved Kurt asking him to do things to him, and within seconds Blaine's mouth had shifted so it was entirely surrounding Kurt's clit as he ran his index finger through Kurt's juices, getting it wet and ready. He inserted the finger far too gently for Kurt's taste, it's girth and length not nearly enough.

“More,” Kurt groaned, biting down on his fingers and rolling his hips to get Blaine's finger in farther. Blaine chuckled against his clit, licking it softly, and inserted a second finger next to the first. He pumped them slowly at first, tongue following the same rhythm, but quickening fast enough for Kurt not to complain.

He loved the feeling of Blaine's fingers fucking him while Blaine's tongue ran laps around his clit but he needed more. It felt like he always needed more. “Fuck me,” he gasped out when Blaine crooked his fingers just so and a spark shot through his entire body like a bullet, “Fuck me, Blaine, fuck me.”

“Here?” Blaine teased, lavishing his slit with kitten licks, “What if someone sees?”

“Fuck off and fuck me,” was all Kurt managed to say, slapping at Blaine's shoulder in an attempt to get him on his feet. Blaine grinned, kissed Kurt's clit goodbye, and rose to his feet, somehow managing to keep his two fingers firmly lodged inside of Kurt.

“Do you have a condom?”

Kurt nodded, “Don't tell me you don't though,” he said, bringing Blaine's face close to kiss him softly on the lips. He could taste himself on them.

Blaine shrugged, “I wasn't planning on it going this far,” he admitted sheepishly, crooking his fingers again, “I just wanted to eat you out.”

Kurt gasped as Blaine's fingertips dragged along the inside of his walls, “Well good thing I'm such a boy scout,” he mumbled, “Wallet. Front pocket of my messenger bag.”

There was a loud squelching sound when Blaine removed his fingers and Kurt could feel his muscles fluttering around nothing. Without thinking he lowered his own hand down, rubbing his clit a couple of times and then slipping two of his own fingers into his hole. It didn't feel nearly as good as Blaine's did, but it was better than nothing.

“Shit, Kurt,” Blaine gasped, watching him with wide, lust blown eyes. Kurt smirked at him, lazily fucking his fingers in and out.

“Are you just going to stand there?” he asked, scissoring his fingers lightly.

Blaine shook his head, one hand clutching the condom tightly while the other moved to undo his pants. He shuffled forward as he did so, reaching Kurt just in time for his cock to pop out of his underwear, hard and curved against his stomach. Kurt licked his lips, watching as Blaine fumbled with the condom, trying to put it on as fast as possible. Normally he would offer to help, but the thought of being empty at this point was just too much, so he stayed put.

Soon (but not as soon as Kurt would have liked) Blaine was grasping Kurt's wrists gently and pulling his fingers out. Kurt groaned in complaint, then groaned in approval when Blaine positioned his cock where his fingers had just been. “Fuck me,” Kurt ground out, lifting a leg and pulling Blaine as close as he could with it.

Catching on, Blaine grabbed Kurt's other thigh with his hand and lifted it, bringing it around so his legs were crossed together at his waist. In almost the same instant he pushed forward, cock breaching Kurt's pussy and bottoming out within the first thrust. Kurt screamed, quickly biting down on his fingers to stop himself from doing so again. He felt perfect, pussy stretched, his perfect, hot boyfriend pressed against him in the most delicious way, book spines digging into his back.

“Come on,” he tightened his legs and his pussy, “Fuck me, come on.”

Blaine didn't need to be told twice. He pulled out, leaving nothing but the head of his dick inside before thrusting back in almost too quickly. Kurt gasped, hands going down to Blaine's shoulders and bringing him in for a hard kiss that was more mouths pressed together than anything. Blaine was panting against his mouth already, hips swiveling, cock massaging Kurt's walls just right.

Kurt lifted his hips a little then slammed back down, trying to encourage Blaine to stop teasing and just fuck him already. They were still in public, after all, and he knew they were already pushing their luck.

“Jesus, Kurt, I'm not going to last.”

Kurt would have smirked had Blaine not just brushed his G-spot with the head of his cock. Instead all he did was groan agaisnt Kurt's lips and bring a hand down to rub at his clit, knowing he wasn't going to last that long either.

They didn't last long. In fact, Kurt wasn't sure if Blaine had thrust more than ten times before he was stilling, cock deep inside Kurt's pussy, and spilling his come into the condom. Kurt rubbed at his pussy harder, clenched around his boyfriend's cock, and came as well.

For a couple of minutes they simply stood there, Kurt still held up against the shelf of books, Blaine's cock softening inside him, breathing harshly.

“Oh god,” Blaine mumbled, head disappearing into the crook of Kurt's shoulder, “Oh my god, that was so fast.”

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at how embarrassed Blaine sounded, “Baby, I came at the exact same time as you.”

“Yeah, but-” Blaine sighed, kissing Kurt's neck softly, “I need to work on my stamina.”

Kurt scoffed, “Yeah, okay, I beg to differ.”

“Kurt, we were literally fucking for two minutes before I came.”

“And last week you fucked me into your mattress doggy style for how long?”

He could feel Blaine flushing against his neck and grinned, pussy fluttering around Blaine's cock at the memory of the previous week. “Point,” Blaine grumbled. “We should probably get dressed, huh?”

“No,” Kurt tightened his hold on him, “Want you inside me forever.”

“Baby, I'm getting a bit sensitive here, and besides, anyone could-”

“You're the one who wanted to fuck me at the library,” Kurt reminded, kissing Blaine hard, “Now you can cuddle me at the library.”

Blaine chuckled, “Fine,” he squeezed at Kurt's hips, “But just a little bit longer. I really don't want to get caught, my dick is starting to hurt, and my legs feel like their about to give out.”

Kurt couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. “Alright, fine,” he said, shaking his head and uncrossing his legs, lowering himself to the ground, pouting as Blaine's cock slipped free. He glanced down at it, chewing on his bottom lip as Blaine rolled the used condom off as neatly as he could. “You know, my dad's going to be out for the next few hours,” he said as calmly as he could, pussy clenching at the thought.

“Oh?”

Kurt nodded, eyes still on Blaine's cock, smirking as it twitched in interest, “I wasn't kidding about wanting you inside me forever.”

They couldn't get out of the library fast enough.


End file.
